


Ahsoka's challenge

by kenithia



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka has an eating disorder, Anakin is worried, Anisoka, F/M, Friendship, Padawan, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenithia/pseuds/kenithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka has an eating disorder, but tries to keep it a secret, hoping that she can get over it before anyone notices. But eventually, Anakin finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahsoka's challenge

Ahsoka looked down at her plate with disgust. Everyone got the same food every day and she was sick of it. Besides, she didn't need the extra calories. She kinda just picked at the food. Didn't really eat more than a few small bites before she was tired of the taste. She looked down at her thighs and winced. She felt like she was nothing but fat. 

"Aren't you gonna eat?" her Master asked.

Snapping out of her own thoughts, Ahsoka looked at him as if he had just asked her to jump off a bridge. 

"What?"

"You've barely touched your food." Anakin stated.

"Oh, I'm not hungry, Master."

"Ahsoka, is everything all right? You haven't been eating much lately." 

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired. I think I'll go to sleep now. Goodnight, Master."

Ahsoka quickly got on her feet and fled the table, avoiding looking at her Master."

"Goodnight, Snips." said Anakin. He looked at her slim figure as she walked away. She was getting too skinny for his liking. He made a mental note to get Ashoka to eat more. Maybe she was just stressed from all the missions lately, but she was never like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. English is not my first language, so please don't be too mad if I make any mistakes. All comments are welcome.


End file.
